


wallpaper: God of Lies

by elfennau



Series: Avengers Movieverse Wallpapers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfennau/pseuds/elfennau





	wallpaper: God of Lies

  
  
[text](http://elfennau.net/x_elements_x/wallpapers/elfennau_lokilaufeyson.jpg) :: [textless](http://elfennau.net/x_elements_x/wallpapers/elfennau_lokilaufeyson1.jpg)  


Wallpapers are posted for personal use. If you wish to repost, see below.  
comments are love || credit [elfennau@FB](https://www.facebook.com/elfennau), [elfennau@tumblr](http://elfennau.tumblr.com/), [](http://elfennau.livejournal.com/profile)[**elfennau**](http://elfennau.livejournal.com/) , [elfennau@AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elfennau), or [](http://x-elements-x.livejournal.com/profile)[**x_elements_x**](http://x-elements-x.livejournal.com/) || no hotlinking || [resources](http://community.livejournal.com/x_elements_x/1089.html)


End file.
